


naivety

by deadminecraftfandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadminecraftfandoms/pseuds/deadminecraftfandoms
Summary: Ghostbur sees through a veil that makes everything look happy.~**~aka I watched Techno's 1/5/21 stream and loved Ghostbur's parts
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	naivety

“I see through your eyes Phil!”

Ghostbur felt warm when his dad chuckled, happy happy happy. Phil’s voice tasted like lemon cake and it was a nice friendly orange.

“Hello, Ghostbur,” Techno said. Techno’s voice was dark purple and reminded Ghostbur of high seas and boats, he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t like Techno’s voice as much as Phil’s, but it was still nice to hear. “What’s up?”

He was going to say that nothing was really up, he and Friend had just gotten back from a walk and he had found some flowers! In the snow! Isn’t that cool? It’s like how hope grows when there’s none around it! But then he realized someone that was supposed to be here was gone, he realized someone left with Techno but didn’t come back with him. “Where’s Tommy?” he asked instead of answering the question with his thoughts about flowers and Friend.

Phil shrugged, but Techno looked funny, like he had bitten into a lemon. Who would even do such a thing? Who would bite into a lemon? That seems stupid. Lemons are bitter. No one would bite into them unless they liked bitter. No one likes bitter. People like lemons, but no one likes bitter. The smell of smoke suddenly filled Ghostbur’s ghostly nose, and a fleeting memory of a tall, healthy lemon tree flitted into his mind, and then it was all gone, as soon as it had come.

“Tommy- well, maybe you can talk to Tommy yourself later,” Techno said, which was weird. Techno always knew what Tommy was doing lately. Because Tommy was like a raccoon living underneath Techno’s house, stealing and helping himself to everything while trying not to get caught! He got caught in the end, though. Everyone gets caught in the end, whether it be your end or someone else’s.

Phil cleared his throat, and that noise didn’t taste like lemon cake like his voice did. “Ghostbur, you can see through my eyes?”

“Yes!”

No, of course he couldn’t, but he liked playing games! Oh, games were fun. He remembered one game he used to play about looking at pictures from different countries… wonder if it had L’manburg on its map now.

“Okay, then,” Phil laughed, and his laugh is better than lemon cake. It’s like hot lemon cake, fresh from the oven, with ice cream! There’s no better combination than hot lemon cake and ice cream, right? “If you can see through my eyes, then close yours.”

Ghostbur pressed his hands over his eyes.

“No peeking!”

“I’m not peeking!”

“Alright, good. Now… tell me what I’m doing.”

It sounded like someone was landing heavily on the snow a lot, so he guessed, “You’re jumping around!”

The hot lemon cake with ice cream feeling was back, because Phil was laughing! It’s great whenever people are laughing, because that means they are happy. “Yep, that’s right! You really can see through my eyes. I believe you.”

Ghostbur laughed too, and himself laughing was just warm warm warm. He liked laughing. He liked the warmth. An idea popped into his head, an idea of another little game, another little joke to mess with his dad, and he said, “Phil, I looked through your desk today.”

“Oh did you?”

“Yes, I did,” Ghostbur lied, but it was okay because this lie wasn’t going to hurt anybody. “I found some folders -- why do you have ‘Church Prime donations’ written as your source of income on your tax papers?”

Phil made a funny noise in his throat, like the sound the letter K makes but deeper, and Techno did his weird little “Heh?!” thing while laughing really really hard. Ghostbur grinned, continuing the little joke with, “Yes, all of your tax papers were in a big folder labeled ‘Tax Evasion.’ It was next to the ‘My Little Pony’ folder-”

Techno’s laughter got a lot louder while Phil sputtered in confusion. It wasn’t anger, though, so the joke was still OK.

“I- what?” Phil choked out, and Ghostbur chuckled, warm warm warm.

“Very thick folder it was, the tax evasion one. Lots and lots and lots of tax papers. Lots of them aren’t filled out! Aren’t you supposed to fill them out and turn them in?”

“Oh, please,” Techno scoffed, obviously trying to pretend he wasn’t tearing up from laughter. He wasn’t fooling Ghostbur, though. “We’re anarchists -- this is literally the Arctic Anarchist Commune! We don’t care about no government, we- we don’t care about no taxes!”

“You are joking, right Ghostbur?” Phil asked, a smile making its way onto his face. Ghostbur nodded, of course this is a joke! Phil of all people would know if he had a My Little Pony folder, or if he stole from Church Prime. Hm, maybe he does steal from Church Prime. It was a rather corrupt church, or so Ghostbur’s been told, always taking people’s money for something that’s never been proved to exist. Funny things, churches. Maybe there was something watching over everything, something bigger than even the Watchers (Viewers? they’ve been called many things) that guard the worlds. But you’ll never know, really. Funny thing, belief.

Techno stood up straight, clearing his throat. “So, er, Phil, about what I was saying earlier…”

The piglin started talking about what he did while he was gone last night, and Ghostbur was _trying_ to pay attention because it might have been really really important, but then he saw a snowy owl! It swooped around, probably looking for prey, and it almost flew right through him, but he moved out of the way just in time.

When Ghostbur turned back to his father and his friend, they weren’t talking about anything he knew, but he tried his best to figure out what it was they were talking about, because talking to family was fun, no matter the conversation! Unless it was something that made someone really really sad. He was trying to recognize when someone is sad, but it’s hard, since he’s not ever really sad himself, the blue takes care of that!

“... Tommy, Tubbo, uh, Ran-bow?” he heard Techno mutter, just in his and Phil’s earshots. “Yeah, probably Ran-bow…”

Oh, were they listing names? Okay, that seemed fun! _“Ghostbur!”_ he said, almost at a whisper.

Techno continued like he didn’t hear Ghostbur, which was okay. “And Fundy, right?”

_“Ghostbur!”_

“Fundy too…”

_“Ghostbur!”_

“Ghostbur, what will you be doing?” Phil finally asked, looking at his dead son with a tired smile.

Wait, what were they talking about? What were they listing names for? Lemons? No, no, lemons was what they were talking about earlier…? No, that was just him, he was just remembering a lemon tree, Ponk’s lemon tree- wait, Ponk? When did he get in there?

Ghostbur smiled, confused but not sad. “Oh, I thought we were just saying names…”

He drifted off after that, away from his family, toying with a bit of blue. He thought thought thought of things he remembered from when he was Alivebur -- he didn’t remember much, but things were coming back slowly slowly slowly.

Slowly.

…

_Lemons…_


End file.
